This disclosure relates to a vehicle seat, and particularly to a vehicle seat being suitable as a straddle-type seat for a two or three-wheeled vehicle, which has a rear portion movable to shift between a tip-up state and a seated state.
There has been conventionally known a technique in which a vehicle seat can be shifted between a seated state and a tip-up state by a rotation mechanism such as a hinge mechanism, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. JP 2005-262993.
The rotation mechanism of the vehicle seat may interfere with the seat, for example, a side portion or the like which is an outer periphery of the seat, depending on the shape or size of the rotation mechanism. In addition, “a side portion” in this Description corresponds to an outer periphery of a seat from which a seating portion is excluded, and the side portion is used as an expression including lateral portions at the front and rear sides and lateral portions at the right and left sides.
A seat for a two or three-wheeled vehicle in which a rotation mechanism may not interfere with a side portion or the like even when the rotation mechanism, for example, its shape or size is changed has been desired.